


When Love is True

by Winters_Children



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_Children/pseuds/Winters_Children
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After several years spent on Midgard, you have been summoned to return to Asgard. You quickly accept the chance to return to the only place you ever belonged, but at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Love is True

Cool water kissed at your fingertips as you ran them over the surface of a small lake. Hidden in the cover of the trees near the shore, sunlight speckled your skin as you lay in the soft grass, lost in thought. You really liked it here on Midgard, the afternoon sun always felt amazing.

You’re family had moved here from Asgard a few hundred years ago. You were now living just outside of a small village in Italy with your father. It was a nice change of pace, you always told yourself.

Suddenly you heard the faint call of your name. Sighing, you jumped up and slipped on your shoes. Dashing through your family’s gardens, you headed back towards your house.

As you approached, you saw Mina, your personal maid standing on the porch. You ran up to her with a smile. “Hey Mina, what’s up?”

She gave you a small smile. “Hello, Miss. Your father has requested you in his office.” 

You sighed. “Okay.”

Walking in through the doors, you entered the kitchen and picked up an apple before strolling towards your father’s office. When you reached the oak double doors, you took another bite of your apple then gently knocked on the doors.

You heard your father call from inside, so you opened the doors a crack and slipped in. When you looked up, you were pleasantly surprised to see one of the king’s servant’s standing next to your father’s desk. 

You looked to your father. “Did you need something?”

He smiled at you. “(Y/N), I have wonderful news. We have just got an invitation from the All Father asking that you spend a few months in the palace and attend a festival in honour of Prince Thor.”

You couldn’t help but smile, it had been far too long since the last time you had seen the princes. “I would love to.”

“How long will I be there?”

“Depends on how long you want to be there, but a month at least.” He responded.

You nodded. “I would love to. When will I leave?”

“Tomorrow. You should head out now. You will need some time to pack.” You nodded and with that you headed out of your father’s office. 

You spent the next few hours going through all of your things, trying decide what you would need. While shifting through dozens of dresses and several of your favorite books, your mind drifted to your time in the palace as a child.

You had been raised in Asgard and had known Thor and Loki for as long as you could remember. Although you had been close to both of them, you and Loki had always had a special relationship. The two of you would run around and cause mischief everywhere you went. You often wondered how he was doing. 

Pulling yourself back to the present, you finished up grabbing a few more things and once you made sure you had everything all together, you took a deep breath and let it all sink in. You were finally going back. 

You smiled to yourself then stifled a yawn, before getting prepared for bed. As you lay in the cover of darkness, your mind wandered to what tomorrow could bring. You softly smiled to yourself before finally falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any requests or recommendations. I'm always looking for new things to work on.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> -Kat


End file.
